


Keep popping til he snaps

by Babbling_Bumbling_BandofBaboons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Could be anyone really, F/M, First Kiss, Heated Kiss, Pre-Relationship, but witches, gender of reader is not specified, pack research, so you can drag peter to his room to fuck, you really just want to be done reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling_Bumbling_BandofBaboons/pseuds/Babbling_Bumbling_BandofBaboons
Summary: You’ve been part of the pack since the whole Darach Debacle and 5 years later you’re still going strong. Helping do research to combat the new creature feature is boring stuff but its always easier to concentrate when you have gum to chew. You can’t help that you don’t stick to just chewing, but Peter gets his revenge in the end…





	Keep popping til he snaps

**Author's Note:**

> You know im kinda disappointed we never got to see Peter's place in the show, but that allows me creative license with it so its not that bad. If you want see to how i envisioned it for this story [click here](https://www.californiahome.me/2016/09/extraordinary-home-week-luxe-urban-loft-downtown-sacramento/) .

“Uuhhhhhh, my brain feels like its gonna explode”, you complain. Doing research is the worst (even when it’s for your college major), but it’s something that must be done. Luckily it’s not just you and Stiles this time, and Lydia, Peter and Derek are made to suffer too. You’re not sure how Scott managed to escape but Liam has never been good at sitting still for long and Malia...well she and research just aren’t a good mix. No one else was available.

“Take a break, get some coffee or something”, Lydia tells you, not looking up from the thick tome she’s looking through. “If I have any more coffee Lyds, I’m gonna vibrate off my chair”, you reply already bouncing your leg under the table. You stand up and stretch, reaching down to your school bag to grab some gum.

Popping a piece in your mouth, you settle back into your seat to continue where you left off. Chewing gum always helps you focus in class or while you’re studying in the library for school, so it should help here. It does and you zone out. For over an hour you are an information sponge. Unfortunately the information is nothing helpful.

“Sweetheart, could you stop popping your gum, please?” comes the surprisingly polite question from Peter on the very comfortable leather couch. Not that he isn’t polite, he’s always been nice to you ever since you “followed Stiles home”. It’s just he usually demands things rather than asks, but in a nice way...sort of.

“Hmm?” you glance up from your book, looking at the back of Peter’s head. “Your gum, dear. It’s kinda loud when you pop it, could you not do that? Hurts my ears.” he replies and you hear the smile in his voice.

“Oh, sure.”. You return to your dry reading, trying in vain to find anything on evil dryads and the demon witch controlling them. Its looking to be hopeless. You thought that since the ritual to purify the Nemeton, that everything would go back to normal. Turns out normal for Beacon Hills is an episode or two of Supernatural...the uncut version. You grab another book from the unread stack, hoping this one yields any information.

Several minutes into reading this one, you hear a sigh and a thump in the sitting room. You look up from reading again and notice Peter rubbing at his temples. “Y/N, pleeease stop popping your gum. It’s giving me a headache.” he whines. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was doing it again.” you say as you continue reading.

The next time, you do notice...only its a bit too late. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” you say in a rush before Peter can do more than groan. You honestly don’t realize you’re doing it. You consider just spitting it out but then it would be harder for you to concentrate on the tiny print in your book. You make a conscious effort to stop. For about ten minutes…

“Y/N, if you do not stop popping your gum, I will make you fucking stop!” Peter yells at you without looking up, voice starting at a normal tone, gradually getting louder. You jump in surprise at the loud exclamation ending his request. “Sorry, sorry! But if I don’t have gum I can’t concentrate and if I can’t concentrate we’ll never get through all these books!” you plead. He sighs in reply going back to reading, the rest of the group studiously avoiding saying anything or even glancing up from their pages. 

Its been over twenty minutes since Peter’s outburst, which really you can’t blame him. Werewolves’ ears are sensitive, you’re surprised Derek hasn’t said anything. Then again he seems to be really absorbed in whatever book he’s reading, so maybe he really hasn’t noticed.

Stiles groans and stands from his spot at the table beside you “Lydia, please tell me you’ve found something.” he begs. “The words are starting to swim off the page and if I have to continue reading for much longer, I’m literally gonna die, please.”

Lydia looks up from the book and glares at Stiles “If I had found something, don’t you I would’ve told everyone by now?” she questions icily. He flops back in his seat with a put upon sigh and goes back to reading. It’s quiet with only the sounds of pages turning and butts shifting from sitting in one spot for too long. Of course that’s when the loudest pop of your gum comes out. You notice, Stiles jumps, even Derek looks up you. Lydia ignores it and the sigh that follows from Peter.

He puts his book down on the coffee table, still open so as not to loose his place. He calmly gets up and walks over to where you’re trying not to cringe in your chair.

Before you can even say a single word or try to apologize and just spit it out, he turns you and your chair to the side facing it away from the table so he can stand in front of you. He puts a knuckle under your chin, guiding you to look up at him. He doesn’t yell at you, doesn’t say anything at all, just leans down with his hand on your cheek, pressing his lips to yours. You make a muffled squeak, not entirely sure where this is coming from. Stiles makes a choking noise as he stares at you both. Derek chuckles quietly to himself, going back to his reading.

Peter is kissing you and...and well there’s nothing else you could do, so you kiss him back. He braces himself with one hand on your chair, in between your legs as his other hand moves to the back of your neck holding you in place. You moan into the kiss, licking his lower lip asking for entrance. He allows you to deepen the kiss. You can feel your face flush as you raise your hands to his hips, holding on so you don’t topple off your chair. Your kiss seems to last forever, until he starts to pull back from you. You whine, not wanting him to stop just yet. Not wanting him to stop at all really, in fact you’d very much like to be done reading now and can we move this to the bedroom please.

He continues to put space in between you, moving back to his spot on the couch. He picks his book back up and resumes where he left off, smirk firmly in place. You sit in the chair, dazed and slightly confused at what just happened. Stiles is glancing back and forth at you and Peter, just as confused. “So are you two like in a secret relationship or something?” Stiles asks, slowly. You shake your head, staring at the back of Peter’s. You really have no idea why that just happened.

Then you hear it. A distinct popping noise coming from Peter. Your gum! He stole your gum. “You kissed me, just so you could steal my gum?!” you exclaim. Derek is shaking in full body laughter now, having caught on a bit sooner. “I asked you to stop and then I told you I would make you, if you didn’t. I never said how. You all just assumed violence.” Peter says calmly. “Why use force, when my way was much more fun?”. He’s looking at you now over the back of the couch, his gaze heated. You stammer out a soft reply that’s more noise than actual words, looking back down at your book. You shift in your seat and not because of sitting too long. It’s gonna be a long night and you hope to find something soon. You really hate witches.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this little plot bunny in my head for weeks now, since i was popping my gum at work and thought "i really hope im not annoying anyone" and then led to "i bet Peter would hate this noise". Im glad i finally got it down though. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
